Claudia
*Unnamed Mother *Soren |Status = Alive |Debut = Echoes of Thunder |Portrayal = Racquel Belmonte }} Claudia is the daughter of Viren and an unknown woman, and the younger sister of Soren. She is a mage, albeit a practitioner of dark magic under the tutelage of her father. Appearance Claudia has straight, black hair with violet dyed tips reaching past her waist. She has green eyes and a fair complexion. She wears a black and dark gray collared suit adorned with gold accents, black trousers, a black and brown belt embellished with a purple stone, and dark gray boots. Her nails are painted a dark purple. She also wears earrings and piercings on both ears, as well as a snake bracelet on her left hand. When using dark magic, Claudia's eyes glow a bright violet before turning completely black. After a successful (albeit exhausting) attempt to cure Soren of his paralysis, she gained a white streak in her hair. Personality Claudia is excitable, bubbly and has a bright demeanor. She likes to joke around with others, usually her brother, Soren. Claudia is often perceived as absent-minded and distracted, as she is sometimes unaware of her surroundings. However, Claudia is actually incredibly cunning and intelligent, as she has a strong affinity with the practice of dark magic. She is very friendly to her friends or allies, but very aggressive towards her enemies. In general, Claudia has basic moral values and convictions, but those values are twisted with her father's beliefs of power and control. Although she is incredibly loyal to her father, there have been many instances where she has gone against his wishes. For example, the most notable instance was when she defied Viren's orders, almost not hesitating to help the completely paralysed Soren, rather than taking Azymondias from Ezran. She has a great passion for dark magic, considering magical creatures as just ingredients and tools for her spells. This deeply unnerves Callum, who has come to value the lives of all magical creatures, but even she likes to use those creatures to cast spells, she genuinelly felt sorry for capturing Zym. Skills and Abilities Magic Mastery Claudia is a powerful mage who is exceptionally skilled in the use of dark magic, having the potential to one day even surpass the skills of her father, Viren. With the use of magical artifacts, such as the Sky Primal Stone, or magical ingredients used for dark magic, she is able to achieve a variety of different effects. However, there are times when she can cast spells without the help of external aids, as some of the dark magic that she has performed in the past has been retained within her body. Claudia is able to successfully cast two spells with runes and incantations using the Sky Primal Stone: *'"Aspiro":' Incanted in ancient draconic, this spell allows Claudia to unleash a strong breath of wind in front of them, pushing people or objects backward. *'"Fulminis":' Incanted in ancient draconic, this spell allows Claudia to generate powerful electricity and unleash devastating bolts of lightning at enemies. When employing dark magic, Claudia incants her spells by speaking backward. She has achieved many feats through the use of this practice: *'Dark Flames - '"Semalf gnippiks gnipael." ("Leaping skipping flames!"): 'This spell was casted by Claudia using the life of an emberback spider. It allows Claudia to conjure a small flame that leaps between multiple targets before disappearing. *'Fusing Spell - "Ecnesse ruoy esuf." ("Fuse your essence."): This spell infused the wisps with the essence of Rayla's hair. *'Heating Spell - "Latem eht taeh hcuot gninrub." ("Burning touch heat the metal.")': Casted to heat up a weapon to make its holder release it. *'Homing Spell - "Kram ruoy dnif." ("Find your mark.")': Curshing a gryphon's eye, this spell can make a projectile to never fail its objective, no matter what. *'Illuminating Spell - '''This spell allows Claudia to cast a torch-like light from the palm of their hands, which can then be used to light up a dark area. *'Revealing Spell - "'Cigam rouy laever." ("Reveal your magic."): '''This spell is used to discover whether or not an object holds any magical secrets within it. *'Smokyy Seekers - "Srekees ykoms niaga esir, nellaf fo hsa." ("Ash of fallen, rise again smoky seekers."): 'This spell, using the ashes of Xadian wolves on a blood candle, allows Claudia to summon smoky afterimages of the once-alive wolves that chase after and hunt down a target, being able to bite flesh but not be harmed by corporeal items. *'Snake Morphing Spell - "Mhet dnib leets nirehtyls." ("Slytherin steel bind them."): Claudia mentions that there is a spell capable of transforming an object, such as a chain, into snakes using the essence of a white powder. She later used that spell to turn a chain in a snake and catch Callum and Ezran. The spell can be used crushing a bell of a snake (with that is made powder). *'Tracking Spell - "Fle wodahsnoom eht kees." ("Seek the Moonshadow Elf."):' This spell was casted by Claudia to track Callum and Ezran using the hair of a Moonshadow elf - Rayla's braid. The spell caused the wisps to be charged with energy then launched in the direction of the ingredient's origin. Skills Claudia possesses a wide span of knowledge regarding the practice of magic, as she is aware of various magical artifacts, such as the Sky Primal Stone, and can quickly determine the magical ingredients necessary to cast dark magic spells. Trivia *The book Claudia is shown reading in Echoes of Thunder, Love Amongst the Dragons, is a reference to the fictional play of the same name featured in the Avatar: The Last Airbender, a television show Aaron Ehasz worked on previously as a writer and co-executive. This reference was deliberately put in as a nod to fans of Avatar.Creators' Commentary on Twitch *Claudia uses dark magic to make extra fluffy pancakes and even invented coffee.Bloodthirsty *In early concepts, Claudia and Soren were one and the same character, but were later split into two separate ones.The Dragon Prince Reddit *Claudia's white streak after she conducted powerful dark magic to cure Soren could be a reference to the permanent white streak Claire has in another Dreamworks series, Trollhunters. Appearances }} References }} Navigation Category:Mages Category:Katolis Category:A to Z